Wendy Moira Angela Darling
by ungallant-and-deficient
Summary: What will happen when Wendy once again is pressured into growing up and Peter turns back up on cue? Will Peter learn from his previous mistakes and what will happen of he doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic so I hope it goes well! If you read this please review and let me know what you think, thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters (unfortunately)

- Wendy -

The night sky is extremely dark, the stars being the only dim source of light. One star shone brightest in particular, but you wouldn't notice. Not unless you were looking for it, like me.

It's been 2 painfully long year's since I, John and Michael returned from Neverland, since I last witnessed those green eyes sparkle, that blonde ruffled hair and the cocky grin that formed upon the face of Peter Pan. The boy who never grew up, the boy who could not feel.

It was part of the riddle of his being, of course, as Hook once told me. I remember as clear as the night sky I've been staring so longingly into every night for the past 2 years. Ever since the night I returned, after my last words to Peter.

~ There he was, floating in the night sky, skin glimmering beneath the moonlight.

"You won't forget me, will you?" I asked, extremely hopeful. Peter was always so forgetful, he had forgotten John and Michael on several occasions back in Neverland. He had not forgotten me though, not yet.

"Me, forget? Never."

The sound of his gentle and certain voice made me smile and my eyes began to well up without warning. His face began to drop as I stared into his eyes. Those deep green eyes. He began to wave uncertainly and began to turn away to fly off into the distance. It struck me then that he was leaving, without any indication that I would ever see him again.

"Will you come back?"

He turned once again, his green eyes striking me, freezing me to the spot.

"To hear stories, about me!" He exclaimed, that cocky grin returning upon his face.

I couldn't help grin, as he spun around off into the distance. ~

He has not returned however. John and Michael have given up on the idea of him returning of course. They are oblivious that I continue to wait upon his return, since we arrived back here I was moved out of the nursery into my own room just as Aunt Millicent requested, as well as beginning my instruction on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Me, a woman? How unlikely!

Maybe has genuinely forgot about me and his broken promise to return? After all, Neverland makes you forget. Time is also irrelevant in Neverland, perhaps he does not know it's been 2 years.

Maybe.

- Peter -

"She was leaving you, Pan."

The words are frightfully fresh in my memory as ever. Hook may have gone down with the ticking crocodile, but he definitely left some nightmares behind in his place. Wendy has never once left my thoughts since she left, she makes me feel quite strange indeed. How beautiful she is, her wavy light brown hair, blue eyes of the ocean, almost as blue as Hook's, those soft lips that so often curved into a perfect smile upon her face. I have not seen it in a while though, for Hook had been right. She really has left me and went back to London with Michael, John and the Lost Boys. She would grow up and another would soon take my place. A husband. A father. My Wendy will belong to someone else, somebody better.


	2. Chapter 2

I won't be able to update as much as I would like to, cause of exams and stuff but I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible! Hope you like this, if anyone's reading it anyway :))

P.s. if you have any suggestions for this story please let me know, I don't really know where I'm going with it yet :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the characters.

- Wendy -

I really should stop falling asleep at the window sill, I have gained terrible back ache. If only I could see those green eyes and blonde tousled hair just once more. I just need one more glimpse and then I would not continue to wait for him...

"Wendy! Why the heavens are you there? Did you sleep there? Get up and dressed at once, It's Saturday, you must ready yourself for your instruction with Aunt Millicent!"

I groaned at the thought of instruction, it was my living hell. I could only just about drag myself through the torturous day filled with manners, affairs and parties! The thought of me growing up was so very unlikely! Most of my fellow classmates were oh so envious of course, but I couldn't see why. Who would honestly wish for the responsibility and pressure of the adult world? I for one would not.

I hid my loathing with a quiet smile and added "Okay, mother."

"And be quick, your Aunt wants to make an announcement urgently!" she declared and with that she turned on her heels, grasped her pretty dress and left the room. Her usual glistening eyes were cloudy and full of angst. There was something wrong but I didn't dwell on it of course, for what worries an adult never worries a child. And with that, I began to ready myself for todays events.

~ 30 minutes later ~

Finally, I was ready to present myself to my aunt for todays lesson of torture. I began to make my way down the polished staircase, noticing the troubled voices die out as the tension rose. I felt 3 pair of eyes strike me as my ears turned scarlet.

"Wendy, dear." said Aunt Millicent. I did not reply however, feeling too tense to even speak and instead slightly nodded. The indication was enough.

"Wendy," she began again "You see, I feel that instruction is not beginning to have the best effect on you and you continue to act as childish as ever before.."

I liked where this was going..

"..so I've debated with your parents for quite some time and as from now your instruction is stopping."

These were the words I'd longed to escape from Aunt Millicent's mouth for an awfully long time.

"I have found a suitable way to solve your immaturity issue. You will be sent to an all girls. boarding school in Amsterdam in the Netherlands.."

Aunt kept talking but I was unsure if had heard correctly. Did she really just say Neverland? How does she know about it? Does she know that Neverland will only stunt my growth and not mature me in any way, shape or form? Obviously not.

Aunt noticed the look on my face and the penny dropped at once, as I knew it would.

"Wendy, this is not your little fairytale land I am talking ab-"

Fairy tale? Neverland was no fairy tale! With that I stormed back up the stairs. That was it, I was leaving for a boarding school away from my family, to grow up, where Peter would no longer be able to find me. I got to my bedroom, slammer the door and sobbed with all my might, hoping not to be heard.

Perhaps I was being unrealistic thinking he ever would come back, but now it would never be possible, I would never see him again.

"W-wendy lady, why are you crying?"

My head shot up from my tear stained hand. It could not be?


	3. Chapter 3

Back with my third chapter! Please feel free to give me suggestions and please review if you want me to continue, I don't know if anybodies actually reading this! Anyway, the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the characters blah blah blah

~ Peter ~

Before I knew what I'd done, I'd flew back from Neverland to London. Ever since she'd gave me the kiss on the day I had taken her to Neverland I could feel her and now I could feel her sorrow and growing fear worse than it ever had been before. I just had to visit her, if not now then never.

Arriving at the nursery window, I noticed her bed had disappeared. I felt a pang of worry for a moment but then relaxed. I often forgot she had moved into her own room, for I had ordered Tink to come back and check on her a few times and she had told me she had moved. Tink never really got on with Wendy, nor liked her, but she knew I was very fond of her and so she put up with her. Only just, she almost managed to trick The Lost Boys into killing her with their arrows once, but my kiss saved her. It was a powerful thing, a kiss.

As I got to her room I saw her, slumped on the floor, her head in her hands. Her tired eyes had lost their sparkle and the bags did nothing to flatter her either.

She still looked as beautiful as ever though, her long hair resembled the ocean rippling down her back. Just the sight of her sent shivers down my spine, but the sight of her in such a sad disposition made my heart ache agonisingly.

I stepped into her room quietly.

"W-Wendy, why are you crying?" a lump had formed in my throat, making me stutter as I forced myself to speak.

She looked up at me, looking bewildered. She almost looked like she didn't recognise me at first or didn't believe I was standing before her. She probably thought it was a dream.

Almost immediately after, the sparkle returned to her forget me not blue eyes, which made my heart instantly pound unexpectedly. I couldn't quite pinpoint what I felt for Wendy right now. Her face lit up into a great smile as she ran towards me, her mouth smiling widly.

"Peter!" she cried and flung her arms around my neck as my arms tightened around her waist and we embraced eachother for a moment. Feeling her warmth against me for the first time in 2 years made my heart soar, I could have stayed there being so close to her for hours. If only. Reluctantly, I began to pull away.

"You came back, it's been so long, I waited for you at the window every night. I-I thought you might have forgotten me.."

Her eyes looked sad and lost cloudy and I couldn't bare it. I tried not show it, if she saw my worry she would probably have become more upset.

She sat down on the bed, her eyes averted to the ground. She seemed deep in thought, so I sat closely beside her,my thigh firmly pressed against hers. I lifted my finger and placed it just under her chin, tilting her head towards me so I could gaze into her lovely eyes.

"I could never forget you, Wendy."

She was looking at me longingly with those deep blue eyes, which suddenly peered at me suspiciously.

"Peter, you look much.. Older."

- Wendy -

I could tell be his expression that I should not have said it, but it was quite true. He had aged, just as I had. Did he even know he had? And how could he possibly age in Neverland?

"I know, Wendy. It's been this way ever since you came back to London. I don't know why though."

He seemed lost in thought.

"But why did you come back now?"

He seemed hesitant for a moment, but replied with "..You were upset, I could feel it. I can feel you. Everything you feel, ever since I first met you here and you gave me the kiss.. Well, the thimble. I don't know." he said, as he grasped the thimble that he had hanging from some string. I gasped, as I felt for the kiss that Peter had given me as well (an acorn) that hung from some string around my neck. I couldn't believe he'd kept it, how thoughtful of him.

"But Wendy, why were you so upset?"

I was brought back down to reality there and then. Sighing, I told Peter my story of how I was to be sent to a boarding school away from my family and how he would not be able to find me and I was being forced to grow up.

- Peter -

"So, you don't want to grow up?" I asked, confused.

I remember when she left Neverland with every intention to grow up, leaving me behind, breaking my never-aging heart. Only it did age, and I think she made it do so. Her. Her and feelings. Her and love.

"Oh, Peter. I have never wanted to grow up. Not now, not ever. It is just my duty to do so. Something I must do."

Suddenly I had an idea. I sprung up from the bed.

"Not if you don't want it to Wendy, come away to Neverland with me.."

I knew her too well to know that she wouldn't accept to come straight away, but after all I did have faith, trust and of course, pixie dust.

"But.. Peter, my family.."

"Whom are sending you off to some boarding school Wendy, you would not see them even if you did stay here now."

I could see the realisation sink in her face that the words I was saying we're true. She never spoke as her eyes scanned the ground, anywhere but in to mine. We both knew as soon as she got lost into my eyes she would never be able to them. We knew it too well.

I walked much closer to Wendy, my lips brushing her cheeks.

"Neverland misses you Wendy, I miss you.. Come away with me.."

/

That's the end of chapter 3! Left it on a cliffhanger oo!, please review if you like this and tell me if I should continue or not! Updated a lot sooner than I thought I'd be able to so I hope if you read it you enjoy it :)


	4. Chapter 4

- Wendy -

The breeze was as exhilarating as it had been years before and flying was just as overwhelming. I thought the novelty may have worn off after 2 whole years, but it had only strengthened if anything. Peter beside me, grasping my hand tightly, only made it all the more satisfying. He had insisted that I hold his hand in case I forget how to fly since I had not flown in that long. I too had been anxious about flying, but it came naturally really (which was a relief!). I had objected that I'd be fine, but he insisted I must. I didn't really mind anyway, on the contrary, I was quite pleased. I secretly thought - and hoped - that he really just wanted to hold my hand.

I don't know what it was that made my decision clear that I would return to Neverland. I'm still not completely grown and my heart still yearns for adventure and excitement and certainly still yearns for Peter. I know I must return sooner or later, for I have my duty as an adult to grow up, but what was the harm in stealing what little moments of childhood I had left? Perhaps it would be the last time I would ever see him again, so why should I not seize the opportunity? Besides, as Peter pointed out, I would only be shipped off to a boarding school on my return - I had no reason to remain at my family home for that! I would never have a reason to stay forever, for Peter could not love. The subject highly offended him, but I believe this proves that he just can't come to terms with the thought of love. Such an adult emotion he thought it, but wasn't he aging and growing? Surely it must have at least some effect of his emotions.

Maybe that was why he truly came. Peter was never too good at displaying his emotions.

"You're awfully quiet, Wendy."

- Peter -

The wind would have been a burden to the other members of London society, but it was always so refreshing to fly through the night air. Finally, after 2 years (or at least that's how long Wendy said it had been), I was returning to Neverland, hand in hand with my Wendy. I had not felt this happy since she agreed to come with me last time with John and Michael, to tell the lost boys stories. She had of course changed since then, as had I. I couldn't help but notice she had become even more beautiful, I didn't think that was possible! her cheek and collar bones were more prominent, she was slimmer and her hips were wider, her lips were fuller, yet her eyes now held the youthful spark that was always so apparent.

We had always had great adventures with the lost boys, whom had returned with her when I chose to stay in Neverland. I miss them dearly, however not as much as I had Wendy which was strange - I had known them since they were just babies who fell from their prams when the nurses were not looking! I feel a bit guilty that I had not visited them while I was there and instead took Wendy from them. This moment of guilt led me to recall that we had been both flying in silence the whole time. I glanced over to Wendy, who was looking extremely troubled.

"You're awfully quiet, Wendy."

She snapped from her daydream and gazed into my eyes. I could not help my heart from racing at top speed, it was running a marathon by the feel of things! I awkwardly smiled at her, which she returned. She was looking at me in a strange - almost longing - way.

I averted my gaze as I realise we are heading towards the barrier of Neverland, were dreams are born and time is never planned.

"Don't forget, whatever happens, don't let go.."

Wendy grinned at me and off we sped into Neverland once again.

So that's chapter 4! Took me a lot longer to update which I apologize for and it's fairly short but just wanted to address the fact Wendy has agreed to return to Neverland in this one. Please review, it means a lot, hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

- Wendy -

Even when I left Neverland, it never left me, not really. The sight was so familiar I almost doubted if I had ever left it! But of course, my hidden kiss always would belong to Peter, so a part of me would always would remain here - I was connected to it, as I was to Peter. I suppose that is why he couldn't forget me as he should have due to the effects of Neverland (after all, he had promised me he would not forget).

The island transformed from its melancholy state on Peter's return. The flowers began to blossom and the clouds grew light and fluffy as opposed to dark and heavy with rain. The Jolly Roger still remained - abandoned. My first visit to this magical land led to the defeat of old Jas Hook, when he was devoured by that beastly crocodile that followed him for so long. With Hook gone and the Lost Boys in London, it must be quite a lonely life for Peter, with only Tink and Tigerlilly for company, who had so little time for adventure. Oh how I wish Peter had returned to London with us!

- Peter -

There had always been something missing from Neverland since Wendy left, but she filled it. It's puzzling how Neverland was completely satisfying before she first arrived, but when she left there was an evident piece missing. Why didn't it need her before? But then maybe it did need her, but it just didn't know any better. It didn't know that there was so much more out there.

And then we arrived. I no longer had to fit Wendy for a tree for the hideout;it was not a secret anymore after Hook had perished and so no secret entrances were required. There was just a large entrance that revealed itself with the pull of a rope now!

"Hangman's Tree! Peter it's just as I remembered!"

It was admirable to see the transformation in Wendy's attitude in Neverland as opposed to how she had been feeling for 2 years in London. She certainly did belong here, even if she had left.

"Wendy, do you remember your old house? That I and the Lost Boys built for you?"

"Of course! How could I forget it? There is not a bed chamber in all of London that could match!"

"Well it is still here, Wendy, waiting for you."

"Oh really! I must see it again, I think I still recall where it is located!" she exclaimed, then grabbing my hand and dragging me off to her little house in the forest. It almost seemed impossible that it had been 2 whole years since we last shared an adventure together!

- Wendy -

There it is! Oh how exquisite it is! Hitherto the house had felt like such a distant memory but now it was as familiar as ever with the Pie-crust washstand and the very rare Puss-in-Boots mirror! There could not have been a more lovely parlour! Oh how Neverland felt like home. It was such a magnificent place to be.

"Peter, it is just as I remember!" I said, allowing a solitary tear to travel down my cheek.

"I'm sorry.. D-don't cry Wendy.."

I could not help my hysterical laughter at this point.

"Oh Peter, these are happy tears.. On another note, Peter Pan apologising! I never thought this day would come!"

It was a genuinely shocking matter, Peter had too much pride to apologise! Maybe he had changed after all...

"Well, did it not cheer you up?"

"I was not upset anyway, how could I be in Neverland? But if I had been, then yes it would have. Thank you Peter."

The rest of the day flew by quickly and I was soon perplexed as to why I had ever left! The adventures here were such fun,but my mind began to ponder - how could they be enjoyed on an island that would be so lonely with just Peter on his own?

I began to act as the mother again, cooking and cleaning by day, sewing and crafting by night. After all, Peter had not one pocket! But alas, I was no longer the mother here, for there was no one here to mother, with Peter already growing up!

Soon it grew nearer to bed time - the time I usually would have been tucking in The Lost Boys! They had forgotten all about Neverland a long time ago and began to grow up without any fuss - I had not mentioned this to Peter though, for he would be distraught if he knew! After all, they had not truly forgotten, they just placed the thought at the back of their minds where they could no longer reach, where thoughts were considered make believe, merely stories...

When it came night time, I began some needlework as I used to a long time ago. Frightful sobs began to escape Peter's mouth and I began to recall how he always had nightmares and how I used to comfort him. And so I ran to the side of his bed and began entwining my fingers through his tousled blonde curls and hushing him so that he slept softly and his inactive body was comforted.

As soon as he was breathing gently again, I left for my bed too. It certainly did feel so overwhelming to be back! I layed my head to rest and fell into a deep sleep before my mouth could close from letting out a needed yawn.

That's chapter 5! I feel so bad that I never updated sooner but I literally had no inspiration! Firstly I would just like to point out that the characters and the story is based on the 2003 film, but often refers to the book and quotes within it. Please review and give me ideas of were to go with the story so I can get it finished quicker next time! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all fab :)


	6. Chapter 6

-Mrs Darling-

I had been quarreling for hours with my sister over her handling of the current situation of Wendy.

"Perhaps you should not have been so forward with her Millicent, continuing to treat her as none other than a child should surely have the opposite effect of maturing her!"

My sister had always been far to eager for Wendy to grow up, more eager than she ever had been for John and Michael at any rate.

"Mary, she must be removed from the silly fantasy world she is an occupant of! You had the same problem at her age I do remember, it is to be expected you would be so lenient in this situation!"

I winced at the thought of my childhood which I had been forced to part with. Millicent was right, of course, I often waited at the window for the boy who would not grow up in my youth and I do suspect that's where my children disappeared to for approximately a month 2 year's ago. I had unfortunately not been as auspicious in the adventures I had wished to have, but of course I hadn't envied them for this but just glad they had had them. Millicent had to much pride to dwell on the stories our mother had told us and instead labelled them as nothing more than that. I suspect that is why she is so bitter now, with no happy memories of her twisted childhood.

"Yes, well, I had best go and see to Wendy as you have left her in such a state."

And before I had even a chance to acknowledge her response, I began trudging gracefully upstairs, a sudden urgency creeping over me. I could not extract this feeling as my heart began to beat painfully in my chest. I burst into Wendy's room and my heart began to feel heavy and beat rather lethargically.

She was gone, the window of course open wide and the breeze would have been refreshing if my whole body had been overcome with fear and worry.

She had left once again with the boy,

I had lost her again, but now I could feel the menace in the air, in the wind. Something more was to be expected this time.

With that I slumped to the ground, grief-stricken, sobbing. Just as I did so, Simon (formerly Slightly, who had been renamed by Millicent when she had rediscovered her long lost son), who had came to be company for the other boys, walked in looking abruptly startled. I did not have to explain though, he knew Wendy's fate as well as I did.

"That fiend!" He exclaimed almost too angrily. Although she could never see it, Simon was very fond of Wendy and had probably dreaded a deed like this ever since Wendy had returned ans introduced us to The Lost Boys, who were now adopted by I and George (with the exception of Simon).

He was once a great friend of Peter, but envy was far too overpowering for even the slight thought of their friendship. Oh no, Slightly had not forgotten the adventures they had shared, but now resented them.

"Fairy dust." where the words that escaped Simons mouth before he fled the room in a panic...


	7. Chapter 7

-Peter-

Wendy had been sleeping for quite sometime when I entered her room in the morning. My actual intention was to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful and so very _beautiful_ that I could not bring myself to. So instead I sat by her bed, just admiring her. It reminded me of the first time I had entered her nursery and she had been sleeping softly and I had hovered over her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and as my finger traced her lips, her tired eyes flickered open. She was very startled as was I that she had woken up and that was when their nurse (Nana she had told me) began barking and grabbed my shadow with her canine teeth. It is quite odd that they have a dog as a nurse, but that is not the point. My shadow was broken free from me and I had no choice but to return to Neverland without it. But of course, I had to return to look for it again. That was the start of the adventures that led up up to right this very second.

Wendy had grown now though and she was ever so much more beautiful. She really was the absolute embodiment of perfection. I don't know how long I stayed there just watching her being peaceful before her enchanting blue eyes flickered open.

-Wendy-

My mind had so much to be exploring and taking in but it was so much more at rest. Maybe that's why I had been sleeping for such a long period. When I finally awakened, it was to two emerald green eyes staring into my soul. I was quite startled to see him, in fact I was completely astonished! I had no identification of how long he'd been there for, but I didn't really mind, it reminded me of the day I first saw him back in the nursery. He had been watching me then too.

"Good morning" he finally said with a familiar grin on his face, "I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, well thank you. I don't think I've ever slept so long!"

"You can sleep for as long as you wish."

And with that I was positively blushing. It was a rare occasion that I wasn't blushing around Peter and he couldn't even hide the amusement in his face. Even when I tried to look frustrated at his amusement it only made us both laugh uncontrollably.

"Wendy?" he finally said.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what it is - that made me age.."

"Really? What ever is it that could make you age?"

"Well.. I think it was your thimble.. Kiss.. Well, whatever it was."

I couldn't help but laugh at this, only I could fall for the boy with such ignorance about kisses.

"Well, on the Jolly Roger - That was a kiss."

"Well, I do believe that made me age."

"Why, that cannot be correct, why would that make you grow?"

"It made me feel something.. that a child cannot"

And then I understood. He never said it, but I understood. It was the exact reason I could not stay in Neverland anyway. Suddenly I felt overwhelming guilt ; Peter had wanted to be eternally young and now he had no chance of it.

"I'm sorry Peter"

"Well, I don't think I mind anymore Wendy."

And before I could respond he had _kissed_ me. My eyes fluttered closed at the gentleness of his kiss, his beginning to part, coaxing mine open. My hands wrapped around his neck as his caressed my waist. It was so much different a kiss to I had felt a before, of course, I had kissed Peter previously, but now he was returning it.

It was all over with rather quickly with a familiar yank of my hair - _Tink._

"Tink!" Peter scowled and with a tinkle of bells - the fairy language - his expression changed instantly. Much to my dismay, I cannot understand the fairy language, so I could not make sense of this situation.

"What are his intentions?"

Another tinkling of bells.

"Well in that case he must leave!"

More bells.

"Well he may not!"

And more.

"Well, okay I shall tell her.. Once you have left."

And after a stubborn look, Tinks gaze softened, but only slightly and so she left the room.

Who is he? Why is he here? What do I have to do with this?

"Wendy, Slightly has returned."

I can't even believe how long it took me to update this but I had MAJOR writers block! I promise I'll update way sooner next time, but please let me know if you have any suggestions! :)


End file.
